Four Seasons Hotel Spa
by hinataamatsu
Summary: Iván Braginski es el jefe de una pequeña empresa en Seattle, tras varios meses de estrés, sus hermanas le regala in fin de semana en un SPA, dónde conoce al famoso masajista Alfred Jones, quien le ayuda a quitarle el estrés de un modo...diferente


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic RUSAME, estoy como que enfermizamente obsesionada con Iván *¬* y pues me animé a hacer este One shot, espero sea de vuestro agrado.

Coments and Reviews if you like it or not LOL

**Disclaimer:Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Iván llevaba un mes en el trabajo muy agitado, entre papeleo, firmas, presupuestos, proyectos que presentar con fecha límite; todo eso estaba trayendo consecuencias, su nivel de estrés se disparó a los cielos. Él era el jefe de una pequeña empresa constructora de inmuebles en Seattle, en general las cosas le iban bien, pero su carácter tan recto y perfeccionista hacía que sus empleados le temieran, lo llamaban 'El hombre de hielo' debido a su frío carácter, se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio y no permitía que nadie holgazaneara.

Pero no todos sus empleados lo evitaban, uno en especial llamado Toris, se había hecho amigo de él, nadie entendía por qué pero el pequeño hombre se preocupaba por él. Toris sabía todo lo que pasaba en la empresa, incluyendo el estado en que se encontraba el Sr. Braginsky. Llamando a la puerta de su oficina y oyendo un 'adelante' por respuesta, el pequeño hombre pasó y vio a Iván en su escritorio con una pila de papeles a su lado, un pequeño vaso lleno con lo que al parecer era vodka –bebida favorita de Iván- y un cigarrillo a medio acabar reposando sobre el cenicero.

_"Sr. Braginsky…"_

_"Privet Toris, y por favor llámame Iván"_

_"Bueno Iv-Iván, deberías de tomarte un descanso sabes_?- el ruso lo miró directamente e hizo que se sacudiera de miedo-_uhm bu…bueno yo lo-lo digo como una sugerencia_" ya había agachado su mirada hacia el suelo, el que fuera lo más cercano a un amigo que Iván tenía no significaba que le tuviera toda la confianza del mundo. El ruso sonrió como siempre, a pesar de ser mayor tenía un rostro algo infantil "_Da, creo que tomaré tu sugerencia, mis hermanas me dijeron lo mismo"_ se tomó de un tiro el vaso con vodka y apagó el cigarrillo. Se acercó hacia su amigo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda "_Gracias Toris, hasta la semana que viene"_ tomó su chaqueta y se fue. El castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio, aparentemente Iván no estaba molesto.

Ya era fin de semana, Iván vivía en un piso solo, sus dos hermanas vivían en la misma ciudad pero muy lejos de dónde el residía. Al llegar a su piso y abrir la puerta, encontró un sobre blanco en el suelo que tenía escrito 'Para: Vanya' con un bolígrafo rosa, reconoció la letra de su hermana Katyushka. Lo recogió y abrió, dentro tenía una pequeña nota que decía:

_"привет Vanya, espero que disfrutes del pequeño regalo que te hemos hecho Natalia y yo. Es este sábado y domingo, así que no te podrás negar. Relájate! Мы любим тебя, прощайте"_

Revisó nuevamente el sobre y de él se deslizó un sobre más pequeño, al parecer era una estancia todo incluido en el 'Four Seasons Hotel SPA'. Al ruso no le hacía mucha ilusión el ir a un lugar al que a su parecer solo iban mujeres y gente que le gustaba despilfarrar el dinero, pero era un regalo de sus amadas hermanas y no lo iba a rechazar. Fue a su habitación e hizo un pequeña maleta, luego en su tablet buscó dicho lugar; tenía toda la pinta de ser un SPA de gente con dinero 'esto debió de costarles un ojo de la cara' se dijo pensando en sus hermanas, otra razón más para no rechazarla.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, el ruso se subió a su coche – tenía un Mazda RX8 azul- tecleó en el GPS la dirección y puso en marcha el auto. El camino era un poco largo, le tomó cerca de cincuenta minutos para salir de la autopista principal y desviarse hacia el tramo que llevaba al SPA. Tal y como se lo esperaba, el Hotel Four Seasons era un edificio de 21 plantas, según lo que había leído las diez primeras plantas estaban dedicadas al SPA en sí, de verdad era necesario tanto lujo? Bueno, no le quedaba de otra que bajar y disfrutar de aquello, al fin y al cabo ya estaba allí.

Se bajó del auto y un aparcacoches esperaba por las llaves, el pobre hombre se sentía intimidado por su presencia, Iván era alto, cabellos plateados, ojos lavanda, tenía el cuerpo muy trabajado –siempre le dedicaba dos horas diarias al gimnasio- y aunque sus gestos eran algo infantiles, no había duda que imponía respeto. Dándole las llaves y mirándolo fijamente le dio un pequeño apretón de hombros "_Ten cuidado con mi coche, da?"_ sin decir nada más caminó hacia dentro del hotel; el pobre aparcacoches se había quedado paralizado.

En recepción una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes la atendió, en el pin de su uniforme decía Elizabeta, ella lo saludó amablemente pidiéndole su identificación, él se la entregó junto a los boletos del SPA, se registró y le dio las tarjetas de su habitación, con un gracias la dama lo despidió. El ruso tomó el elevador, llegó al piso doce –su habitación era la 1210- al entrar vio que era muy espaciosa y lujosa, tenía una cama tamaño King, sábanas blancas y almohadas bordadas con una franja roja a los costados, un sofá al costado con esponjosos cojines y un escritorio con una silla. Lo único que realmente le gustaba era la preciosa vista al mar que tenía.

A los cinco minutos de haberse acostado en la cama, su hermana lo llamó para saber si realmente había ido, el dijo que efectivamente ya estaba allí; Katiushka le sugirió que probara la sala de masajes, puesto que la vez que ella estuvo allí disfrutó mucho de los masajes que le brindó uno de los fisioterapeutas del lugar, Alfred Jones era el nombre de aquel masajista. Al ruso le llamó la atención que su hermana recordara a alguien, sintió un poco de celos, puesto que siempre cuidaba de sus hermanas y siendo Katiushka de quien se hablaba aún más, debido a que siempre solían meterse con ella por el gran tamaño de sus pechos. Ya que su hermana se lo recomendaba, éste tipo debía ser realmente bueno, algo que estaría a punto de comprobar.

Se despidieron y terminaron la llamada. Iván se vistió en ropa más cómoda –pues había llegado al hotel con traje- y decidió bajar al SPA, llevó consigo su móvil y las tarjetas de la habitación. Al llegar a la entrada del resort, un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros con rasgos asiáticos lo saludó "_Buenos días Señor, me permite su nombre y número de habitación?_" el ruso le dio lo que pedía "_Bien Sr. Braginsky, mi nombre es Kiku Honda, a su servicio"_ amablemente le extendió la mano en saludo y acto seguido le enumeró la lista de servicios que brindaba el resort; también le indicó que tenía a su disposición una casilla para guardar sus pertenencias y con ello le entregó una pack con un albornoz y toalla para él.

Iván le dijo que tomaría primero la sesión de una hora de masajes, el moreno asintió con la cabeza y le indicó donde se encontraba la sala; antes de que el asiático se fuera le preguntó por el nombre de cierto masajista, a lo que el moreno sonrió y le respondió que estaba de suerte porque este fin de semana le tocaba el turno a Alfred Jones y que estaba disponible ya que era uno de los mejores fisioterapeutas del hotel y normalmente tenía una larga lista de clientes "_Entonces por favor espere aquí, en seguida vendrá Mr. Jones a atenderlo_" sin más se retiró cerrando la puerta.

La habitación tenía las luces un poco apagadas, al medio la cama de masajes y un pequeño estante que estaba lleno de cremas, aceites, piedras, entre otras cosas; alrededor de la cama veía velas aromáticas –con un ligero olor a canela- y rosas por un costado, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo granate que le daba un tono relajante, habían un par de cuadros colgados, pero el más grande de todos tenía pintado sobre tela un girasol gigante.

Iván se quedó admirándolo por un buen rato, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió y lo hizo girarse _"Oh, I'm sorry Sir. I didn't want to scare you_" el ruso vio bajo la luz de las velas a un joven de unos quizás 19 – 20 años de edad, no más alto que él, de cabellera dorada como el sol, detrás de sus gafas unos ojos azules como cielo y labios sonrosados que se movían mientras le hablaba; dirigiendo su mirada hacia la del rubio sonrió amablemente _"Nyet, you didn't"._

La primera impresión que Alfred tuvo al ver a su nuevo cliente fue 'Wow'; todo el que lo conocía sabía que el rubio tenía gustos diferentes, a pesar de que el joven era realmente atractivo y chicas no le faltaban, él se inclinaba más hacia personas de su mismo sexo. No era de sorprenderse que tuviera muchos clientes, siendo la mayoría hombres, al americano le encantaba sacar partido de su trabajo y de su aspecto, de hecho había conocido a varios peces gordos allí, lo invitaban a salir, le compraban regalos caros, pero nunca había llegado a tener contacto físico íntimo con ninguno –no pasaba de besos y toqueteos-. Alfred podía notar a pesar del albornoz que llevaba puesto aquel hombre, que era alguien fornido, obviamente más alto que él, sus ojos tenían un color extraño, era la primera vez que veía unos ojos así, su larga y prominente nariz junto a su pálida piel y cabellos plateados le daban un aspecto muy sexy y más aún con las luces de las velas.

_"Well Sir, my name is –_"

_"Alfred Jones right?_" le interrumpió, mientras se quitaba el albornoz y lo colgaba en el perchero. El rubio sonrió y se sintió extrañamente feliz por dentro al saber que aquel hombre sabía quién era _"So you know me. I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure to meet you, do I?_" Iván se dio media vuelta para contestarle y se dio cuenta que los ojos y la boca del rubio se abrieron al verlo, sus ojos azules lo escaneaban centímetro a centímetro de pies a cabeza. El ruso rió entre dientes al darse cuenta _"Nyet, this is the first time we see each other. I'm Bragisnky, Ivan Braginsky_" le dijo extendiéndole la mano al aún boquiabierto rubio.

Alfred tuvo que recuperar rápidamente su compostura, sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero atendió al saludo _"Oh, are you from Russia right? By the way you can call me Alfred_" 'Damn' pensó el rubio al haber sido pillado observándolo de esa manera; pero era inevitable no admirar aquel escultural cuerpo, una espalda amplia, brazos contorneados, abdominales marcados y 'Oh my God what the hell was that? It's even legal to have that size?' Sí, Alfred había visto por encima lo que los bóxers negros de su cliente encerraban debajo. De tan solo pensarlo al rubio se le puso la piel de gallina; él vestía de blanco, una camiseta y pantalones holgados. Algo que le pareció extraño fue ver que llevaba aún una bufanda puesta.

_"Da, I'm from Moscow-Russia. Nice to meet you Alfred, as well you can call me Ivan_" con una sonrisa de satisfacción se sentó en la camilla, preguntando qué es lo que tenía que hacer ahora puesto que era la primera vez que estaba en un SPA. El rubio le dijo que había varios tipos de masajes: el Oriental, Thai, Tantra, Nuad Thai y masaje con chocolate, al decir este último el rubio se lamió los labios y dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara. Iván no dejaba de observar la forma en que Alfred lo miraba, pero él tampoco podía quitarle la mirada a sus labios y ojos. Le preguntó cuál le recomendaría a lo que él juguetonamente respondió diciendo que su especialidad era el 'Tantra', Alfred se estaba aprovechando de la ignorancia del ruso, bueno, sería más que divertido ver las reacciones que le causaría dicho masaje.

El americano le pidió que se quitara los bóxers y la bufanda, para que solo se quedara con la pequeña toalla atada a su cintura, y que para ello si era necesario saldría de la habitación. Iván se paró y lo tomó de la muñeca diciendo _"It's not necessary Alfred. Stay, I don't mind"_ el rubio –que estaba mirando hacia la puerta- se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y allí estaba el hombre, que no le quitaba la mirada, bajándose lentamente la ropa interior como si le dejara disfrutar de esa imagen segundo a segundo. Alfred no estaba preparado para eso, definitivamente no. Sus ojos azules se abrieron más de la cuenta, lo que había visto por encima de sus bóxers no tenía nada que ver con lo que ahora veía; su respiración se agitó, soltando un suspiro al ver finalmente desnudo al ruso.

Iván volvió a reír entre dientes mientras cogía la toalla y privaba al rubio de la fabulosa vista que había estado teniendo "_Ok Alfred, now what?_" tuvo que repetir la pregunta nuevamente puesto que a la primera el rubio seguía sin responder. Se acercó y chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos para que finalmente Alfred saliera de su transe y lo mirara con el rostro más rojo aún _"Oh..Ehm..right, you have to take off the scarf and lay on your belly on the bed"_

Dudando un poco acerca de si quitarse la bufanda o no –puesto que casi nunca lo hacía- decidió hacerlo, después de todo no quería mancharla con alguno de esos aceites que probablemente le pondrían. Colgó su bufanda junto al albornoz y se acostó boca abajo en la camilla de masajes. Alfred le dijo que iría a reservar la sala por una hora más, puesto que ese tipo de masajes requería más tiempo; no tardó ni cinco minutos y regresó, prendió más velas, apagó totalmente las luces quedando solo las luces incandescentes, la habitación se tornó más oscura con el ambiente más relajado y privado.

El rubio cogió del estante un aceite con olor a girasoles y lo frotó en sus manos, comenzó suavemente a masajear su cuero cabelludo dejando que la fragancia se impregnara poco a poco en él, hacía movimientos circulares comenzando desde su nuca y terminando en sus sienes, luego sus dedos se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, su barbilla y su cuello, ejerciendo una leve presión con la yema de sus dedos en un vaivén.

Iván comenzó a emitir sonidos de satisfacción, lo que hizo sonreír a Alfred; una vez terminada su cabeza, pasó a masajear su espalda, empezando desde la nuca, amasando los fuertes músculos de sus hombros –el rubio disfrutaba tocando cada uno de ellos- de adentro hacia afuera, en dirección horizontal y luego vertical. Tomó más aceite y lo esparció sobre su espalda, haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera un poco al notar la fría temperatura del líquido "_Sorry about that_" le dijo mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarlas y luego recorrer su amplia espalda, sus dedos danzaban dulcemente como si fuera una pequeña brisa que recorría su cuerpo, iba bajando y a medida que lo hacía los sonidos que emitía Iván comenzaban a excitar de cierta forma a Alfred.

No supo en qué momento, pero su rostro estaba muy cerca de su espalda, comenzando a resoplar contra él y logrando que su piel se erizara un poco. Luego llegó a sus glúteos, sin preguntar ni oyendo queja alguna lo despojó de la pequeña toalla y masajeó circularmente, era realmente agradable tocar el cuerpo de Iván, después acarició la parte interna de sus muslos –el ruso se encorvó ante su tacto, dejando escapar un jadeo- Alfred no dejaba de relamerse los labios; así continuó hasta llegar a sus pies, donde le brindó un pequeño masaje culminando así con la primera parte.

El rubio le invitó a darse la vuelta. Iván le hizo caso y se viró sobre su espalda, se dio cuenta que no era el único excitado allí, pues al bajar la mirada los pantalones de Alfred ya no estaban tan holgados como en un principio, sonrió y lo miró fijamente _"You are pretty good"_ Alfred prefirió no mirarlo, pues ya sabía que el color de sus mejillas lo delataban _"I can do it better. Let me show you_" sin añadir más, cogió un pequeño paño húmedo con agua tibia y lo colocó sobre los ojos del ruso, quien hizo un gesto de no querer aceptarlo pues lo privaría de la vista _"Is more relaxing this way Ivan, besides I can't work with you looking at me…it gets me n-nervous"_

Así que lo ponía nervioso! Bueno Iván sabía que su presencia intimidaba, pero no era precisamente el tipo de nerviosismo que le estaba causando al rubio y él lo sabía. Asintiendo con la cabeza, dejó que le colocara el paño sobre los ojos y simplemente se relajó. Alfred se sentía más tranquilo, volvió a frotarse las manos colocando más aceite en ellas y empezó por su pecho, masajeando sus pectorales con sus dedos pulgares mientras dibujaba círculos con ellos, casualmente –o a propósito- tocó sus pezones, haciendo que el ruso sonriera ampliamente y se mordiera el labio inferior. 'God how hot was that' pensaba Alfred, volvió a hacerlo una vez más y obtuvo la misma respuesta, miró hacia sus pantalones y allí estaba 'fuck now I have a boner' era la primera vez que esto le pasaba con un cliente, normalmente la gente hacía esa clase de ruidos y hasta tenían orgasmos mientras él los masajeaba, pero al estar acostumbrado a aquello, no le causaba efecto alguno…hasta ahora!

Dejó de estimular sus pectorales y ahora estaba en sus bien formados pectorales _"Wow dude you really work out dont'ya?"_ Iván le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios _"Da"_ esa sonrisa estaba volviendo loco a Alfred, tanto que le daban ganas de morderlos, pero no! No sería profesional de su parte, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos continuó con sus abdominales, masajeando uno a uno formando pequeños rectángulos con sus dedos.

Siguió descendiendo, ahora estaba tocando su vientre bajo y ligeramente las ingles, jugando en un vaivén que atrapó la mente del rubio, cayendo en la repetición al escuchar gemir de placer y al ver el cuerpo del ruso estremecerse bajo su tacto, su cuerpo estaba a su merced y podía hacerle creer que ese era el tipo de masaje del que se trataba –aunque no lo fuera- De repente la pequeña toalla que cubría su parte delantera comenzó a elevarse como una bandera blanca, alguien debajo estaba disfrutando mucho de aquella estimulación. Y allí estaba la tentación, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo cada vez que él acercaba sus manos a su ingle. Iván tenía las sábanas de la camilla empuñadas en sus manos y su labio inferior era atrapado por sus dientes, una pequeña gota de saliva asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Dios, la tentación había cobrado forma humana y estaba allí, acostada frente a Alfred, pidiéndole a gritos que cayera, que saboreara lo deliciosa que podría ser.

**'Do it Alfred, touch me, lick me, suck me, enojoy me'** esa voz se repetía más fuerte cada vez, era imposible no oirla.

En un impulso Alfred apartó la toalla que cubría a Iván y se deleitó con la enorme erección que yacía allí, goteando y bañando la punta de su miembro. El rubio no dudó en tomarlo entre sus manos y llevarlo a su boca. Uhmm era el delicioso sabor de la tentación, o bueno en este caso de Iván, un sabor salado pero delicioso, lamió la punta de su erección rodeándola con su lengua en un vaivén incesable.

Iván dejó salir otro gemido de placer, pero en ningún momento lo apartó o dijo algo, simplemente levantó una mano para quitarse el paño de los ojos y tirarlo al suelo mientras se levantaba en sus codos para observar lo que el rubio hacía mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Alfred lo miró, orbes azules encontrándose con orbes lavanda del ruso, el rubio le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una señal de silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios, luego continuó con su trabajo. Besó todo el largo y ancho de su miembro, sintiendo bajo sus labios las pulsaciones que éste emitía, recorrió cada centímetro de piel con su lengua, impregnándose de su aroma.

_"Fredka…mmm..stop teasing me"_ el rubio levantó la Mirada, Iván tenía la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los labios cerrados, tratando de contener los gemidos. 'Fredka?' se preguntó, luego cayó en que seguramente era su nombre en ruso. Con una mano se llevó la erección hacia su boca, dando lo mejor de sí, se dio cuenta que aún quedaba más de la mitad fuera de su boca 'Holly shit he's really big' tratando de olvidar su gran tamaño, con la otra mano bajó ligeramente sus pantalones y empezó a estimularse el mismo. Alfred dejaba salir pequeños gemidos sobre el miembro del ruso, debido a que ahora se estaba masturbando.

Iván subió nuevamente la mirada y vio que el rubio se estaba cogiendo mientras succionaba su miembro, la imagen era muy excitante para él. Aunque le hubiera encantado que el americano siguiera, prefirió apartarlo con la mano, sintiendo como la húmeda y caliente cavidad lo abandonaba _"Come one подсолнечник"_ lo atrajo hacia sus labios y lo besó desesperadamente. La presión sobre sus labios hizo que el rubio abriera su boca, dejando chocar dientes contra dientes, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su cavidad oral, explorando en busca de su lengua. El rubio salió a su encuentro, metiendo su lengua también dentro de la boca de Iván, el ruso ejercía más y más presión sobre él, su peso fue encima, así que se paró, tiró la toalla a un costado y empujó a Alfred sobre la camilla, besándolo nuevamente mientras le quitaba la camisa que ahora estaba llena de aceite, al igual que sus pantalones.

Con el torso desnudo, Iván rompió el beso dándole tiempo de respirar al rubio y bajando sus labios sobre su cuello, mordiendo y succionando ciertas partes y logrando que Alfred jadeara de placer cada vez que lo hacía, mientras sus manos se acoplaban a la amplia espalda del ruso. Luego las pálidas manos bajaron por su torso –que ahora también estaba con aceite- deslizándose hacia sus pantalones _"Up_" le dijo al rubio, quien obedientemente alzó sus caderas para permitir que lo despojaran de sus pantalones y su ropa interior de una sola vez. Iván tomó su erección y la de Alfred para comenzar a frotarlas juntas, sus manos estaban aceitosas lo que dificultaba un poco el agarre, pero sus manos eran grandes y podía manejarlo.

El rubio comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, al igual que las caderas del ruso, buscando la fricción entre ellos. Ambos estaban más que excitados, pero Alfred tenía algo que decir _"I-Ivan…I'm –oh god yeah…I'm virgin"_

Definitivamente era algo que Iván no se esperaba, bueno ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero no era algo que lo iba a ser parar _"Oh подсолнечник doens't matter. I'll be gentle_" le respondió con una sonrisa mientras lamía el labio inferior del rubio y lo besaba. Con su mano libre alcanzó el estante de su costado y abrió los ojos para buscar algo con que lubricar a Alfred, sorprendentemente había lubricante allí –por qué? No era el momento para preguntarse eso- lo cogió y esparció un poco entre sus dedos _"Spread your legs for me Fredka"_ el americano tragó saliva, sabía que muchos de sus amigos le habían dicho que la primera vez iba a ser dolorosa y más aún siendo consciente del gran tamaño del ruso. Pero el placer podía con él, así que hizo lo que pidió, se abrió de piernas y las dejó reposando en la cintura de Iván.

Metiendo un dedo en su entrada, el ruso se aseguró de hacerlo lo más despacio posible. Alfred sentía algo incómodo en eso, no era doloroso al principio, pero el que ruso tuviera grandes manos no se lo hacía fácil, con un vaivén más fue a por el segundo dedo. 'Ok this one hurt a little' el rubio cerró sus ojos en señal de incomodidad, a lo que Iván decidió no darle espacio para pensar en eso, cogió el miembro de Alfred y empezó a estimularlo, jugando con su pulgar sobre la punta de su erección, desatando ahora jadeos de satisfacción. Sonrió y continuó haciendo eso mientras besaba y lamía su bronceado cuello; su otra mano seguía trabajando en su entrada, abriendo sus dedos en forma de tijera para expandir más su interior, con unos minutos más, sintió que podía introducir un dedo más. Lo hizo y el rubio esta vez era el que buscaba el encuentro de sus dedos, moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo repetidamente cada vez que el dedo más largo tocaba dentro un punto específico.

_"Fuck Ivan…oh yes yes there"_

_"Here?"_ tocaba aquel punto rozándolo una y otra vez mientras sonreía

_"yesyesyesyes…Fuck yes! Oh God"_

_"You can call me Ivan. God isn't necessary"_

El ruso reía pícaramente al ver el rostro que Alfred ponía cada vez que lo tocaba por dentro. Pero ya había trabajado lo suficiente para que ahora el rubio pueda recibirlo. Besándolo una vez más, se acercó a su oído y lamió el borde y el lóbulo de su oreja, resoplando suavemente mientras susurraba _"I'm gonna fuck you so deliciously"_. Eso hizo que Alfred sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal y lo pusiera más cachondo de lo que estaba _"Fuck me like you want baby_" le respondió mientras se prendía a su cuello y le dejaba una pequeña marca de sus dientes.

Iván llevó su palpitante erección hacia la entrada de Alfred, y la introdujo muy despacio, sintiendo como la punta de su miembro se perdía dentro del rubio. Él arqueó la espalda, pero agachó sus caderas en su encuentro, esto sorprendió y animó al ruso, quien haciendo pequeños movimientos de ida y vuelta ayudó a introducirlo más y más. Luego de unos minutos después por increíble que le pareciera a Iván, todo su miembro estaba dentro de Alfred, quien ante aquello había terminado arañando la espalda del ruso dejando marcas rojas.

El ruso comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, haciendo que sus embestidas hicieran gritar de dolor al rubio, así que llevó un par de sus dedos a su boca para callarlo _"Lick them like you will lick my cock_" le demandó. A Alfred le encantaba la actitud dominante que tenía Iván, entre abrió sus azules ojos y comenzó a succionar sus dedos de una manera muy libidinosa, enviándole mensajes subliminales con su mirada que observaba el sudado rostro de su amante _"Da, like that Fredka suck me_". Habiendo logrado su cometido, continuó embistiendo más rápido, sus caderas se conecaban una y otra vez, el sonido de piel chocando contra piel era algo hermoso, los gemidos del rubio ahogados por los dedos de Iván eran melodía para el ruso.

Luego quitó sus mojados dedos de su boca y se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Alfred, cogiéndolo fuertemente por su cadera y clavando sus uñas sobre la piel para un mejor agarre _"God Ivan yesss ohh faster please"_ el ruso había encontrado finalmente ese punto dentro de él, así que fue más rápido, haciendo que la camilla comenzara a tambalearse _"Yes yes faster, harder, Oh fuck me more"_ Bueno al parecer Alfred era un 'screamer' en la cama, aunque para ese entonces Iván creía que ya todos sabían que estaba pasando en aquella habitación, no le importó, total no pensaba volver a ese hotel _"Uhm Fredka you're so warm and tigh inside"_

El punto del éxtasis total del rubio ya estaba cerca, sus gemidos eran más seguidos y su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse de placer _"Im…coming Ivan_" le avisó. El ruso tomó el miembro de Alfred y lo estimuló más, haciendo que se viniera en sus manos y en su estómago _"Ivan Ivan Shit I..Ivan"_ finalmente Alfred tuvo su orgasmo y había gritado el nombre de su amante. Quien con una sonrisa satisfactoria lo besó una vez más. Las contracciones internas del rubio hacían que el miembro de Iván gozara más aún, el placer que le proporcionaba era delicioso, con unas embestidas más rápidas y profundas Iván terminó dentro de él. Soltó un gemido dentro de la boda de Alfred, quien seguía besándolo sin parar.

Diez minutos después, el ruso se levantó, se colocó el albornoz y dobló su bufunda _"My sister was right, You're the best in this. Good bye Fredka, a pleasure to meet you"_ le brindó una sonrisa y se retiró, dejando al rubio desnudo y adolorido sobre la camilla.

* * *

Мы любим тебя, прощайте =Te queremos, adiós

привет=Hola

_подсолнечник= girasol_


End file.
